


Starscream's fear

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A Transformers Halloween [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Starscream and Soundwave watch people getting ready for Halloween...Starscream announces that he is fearless!





	1. Human Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream and Soundwave watch people getting ready for Halloween...Starscream announces that he is fearless!


	2. Am not!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave mentions one thing that might scare Starscream.


	3. GET AWAY!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave proves his point!


	4. Very funny!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave is humored! Starscream...not so much...


End file.
